The present invention relates to a method of generating (or encoding) bitstream information of digital broadcast, etc., a method of generating (or encoding) stream data sent with a packet structure, a method of recording the encoded stream data on an information medium, a method of decoding the encoded stream data, or a method of partially erasing (including temporarily erasing/actually erasing) the recorded stream data.
In recent years, TV broadcast has come into the era of digital broadcast. Accordingly, an apparatus for saving digital data of digital TV broadcast as it is irrespective of their contents, i.e., a so-called streamer, has been demanded.
The current digital TV broadcast uses an MPEG transport stream. An MPEG transport stream will be used as a standard one in the field of digital broadcast using moving picture.
As a streamer for recording digital broadcast data, a home digital VCR such as D-VHS (digital VHS) or the like is currently commercially available. A streamer using D-VHS directly records a broadcasted bitstream on a tape. For this reason, a plurality of programs are multiplexed and recorded on a video tape.
Upon playback, all data are output from the VCR to a set-top box (digital TV receiver unit; to be abbreviated as an STB hereinafter) either when they are played back from the beginning or the middle of the tape. In this STB, a desired program is selected from the output data by user operation or the like. The selected program information is transferred from the STB to a digital TV receiver, and is played back (playback of video plus audio, etc).
Since the D-VHS streamer uses a tape as a recording medium, it cannot attain quick random access, and it is difficult to quickly jump to a desired position of a required program so as to play it back.
As a promising candidate that can combat such shortcoming (difficulty of random access) of the tape, a streamer that uses a large-capacity disc medium such as a DVD-RAM or the like has been proposed. In this case, management data must be inevitably recorded together with broadcast data in consideration of random access, special playback, and the like.
In general, when a DVD-RAM disc is used as an information storage medium, ECC blocks are formed in units of 16 sectors, and data in each ECC block are interleaved (re-arranged) and appended with an error correction code. For this reason, in order to erase, rewrite or additionally write only a specific sector in an ECC block, the following complicated process are required.
Namely, a process so-called “read-modify-write” is required. In this process, after all contents of data in an ECC block are read (READ) and are re-arranged in a buffer memory (deinterleaved), part of data for a specific sector(s) is erased or rewritten, and new data is additionally written (MODIFY). Then, the modified data is interleaved (re-arranged) again while appending a new error correction code, and the resultant data is recorded
This is a very time-consuming process, and recording or partial erase of stream data cannot be done in real time.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problem, and has as its object to provide a method that can easily record (or encode) and partially erase (temporarily erase/actually erase) stream data within a short period of time.